


Digimon Dragonic Moonlight

by Blue_Flare



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard, Digimon - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Flare/pseuds/Blue_Flare
Summary: The Digital World is going through many conflicts between the Great Angels, Holy Beasts and Olympus Twelve. The Great Demon Lords want to recover their former glory, but their plans will be hijacked by an unknown entity. Digimon start attacking Germany and Japan, therefore humans decide to get rid of whatever gets to their countries, while the local Tamers have to deal with the wild creatures and the security agencies. Sooner or later those events will converge into a war.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. The Origin of the Wild Ones

Many years ago, V-pets were popular toys among children and some older students that liked tech based entertainment. Some of them wanted to improve the roster of monsters available, programming on their old computers the base codes for different beings based on cryptids, mythological beings or whatever else the person wanted to create. Many advances were made during those years in the field of computer simulations due to the increase of the processing power of their machines. The researchers transferred data of biological, organic and inorganic molecules through the primitive internet when they wanted to compare their findings. Nobody could imagine that this flow of data could develop an unknown type of creature, which at first consisted of weak monsters that fought and devoured each other for evolving.

Slowly the amount of information that flowed through the net became enough for coding the kernel of the Digital World. The first Digimon gathered the pieces, merging anything that seemed useful to them. Yggdrasil didn’t exist yet, as it wasn’t necessary to construct an AI in charge of controlling all processes of the world.

Humans believed that they were the Gods of those monsters, but they already had their own hierarchy. The oldest groups were based off angels, sacred chinese creatures and greek gods. GrandDracumon was one of the first dark Digimon, who brought some of the ancient angels to his side after the failed rebellion against God that was started by Lucemon, a Seraphimon, who later became Demon, and Bagramon. Their fall from grace was the start of the Seven Great Demon Lords, who represented the seven sins.

The Four Great Dragons lived in the Digital World since ancient times, but they had their own agenda. The Royal Knights were assembled after confirming that the Demon Lords gathered enough firepower for becoming a serious threat. Yggdrasil existed when this shift of forces happened.

Decades passed until the Digimon had so many conflicts that some of them moved into the Earth, reaching Japan at first. The smaller ones were mistaken for plushes and mechanical toys, but when the dangerous ones wandered into many countries, some humans thought that it was time to stop their invasion.

The richer countries decided to hire people specialized in cybersecurity after checking that normal weapons were useless against the strange beings. Digimon became hostile, attacking all buildings that hosted the computers used for exterminating them.

Nobody was sure of the composition of the materialized Digimon, therefore it was important to capture a specimen alive for analyzing it. Big was their surprise when they figured out the nature of those AI.

However, one incident that happened in Germany’s capital city was so weird that it seemed like a bad dream. The location of this chaotic event was the office of one of the research groups that tested scientific simulations at universities and research institutes.

A former high school student forgot his V-pet near the room where physics simulations were carried out. The programs acted normally until there was a sudden reaction from the toy, which caused a severe malfunction on most of the processors of the supercomputer. There was a loud noise before the device stopped working, smelling like charred toast.

Whatever came out from the pile of broken electronic parts scared the scientists that worked in the room. They described it as a small lizard like bipedal creature, who tried to steal their lunch as soon as it detected the food.

The careless guest heard the chaos, going to the disaster zone to see if he left his V-pet there. He couldn’t get inside it, but he could see enough to spot a broken device laying over the desk where he misplaced it.

‘Great, my dad will either kill me, specially if what I did triggered the explosion, or he will try to study this for his next paper,’ the redhead thought when he spotted the mess.

The dragon approached him, showing no fear. The creature sniffed him, trying to get anything that looked edible. The tall teenager scratched his head, wondering why the monster didn’t attack him.

‘Hm, now I think that the paper research wins this time. Nobody else has published anything about lizards coming out of their computers after all,’ he petted the Digimon, baffled at the dragon’s careless attitude.

The dragon begged him for food, so he decided to check if the vending machine had anything nice. While he inserted a coin into it, the lizard called him by his name. Things started getting really weird.

“How do you know that my name is Alex? Did you get that information out of the V-pet?” he sighed, thinking if the thing that stood in front of him was the same Digimon he was raising. The thing looked very pixelated when it was a part of the toy, so he decided to ask the creature if he was a Dracomon.

“Yes, I’m a Digimon from that species,” the green lizard chirped. Alex was livid when he confirmed his suspicion.

‘What kind of acid trip is this? Digimon are supposed to be part of a toy series!’

“Alex, I want that chocolate bar!” the dragon yelled, liking how the envelope looked.

“Hm, I hope you can eat human food,” the redhead picked it, and the Digimon devoured the candy without removing the plastic.

Dracomon loved it, begging for more candy. Alex refused to buy more, as the creature could get sick.

“I hope that my dad doesn’t want to research you. Things could get quite ugly if his team wanted to analyze your body,” he imagined the lizard being split into tiny bits, dying in the process.

“Don’t worry, you should be able to hide me,” the dragon told Alex to go back to the disaster zone, spotting that the V-pet was gone. Or better said, it became a different kind of device that resembled the ones that he saw on stores that sold Digimon merchandise. Dracomon snuck inside and picked it, giving the Digivice to the student.

Alex fiddled with the blue device until he found the storage function, activating it. He noticed that there was a slot which probably was for a card based protocol. He guessed it was for Digimon based cards, so he sighed as he had no money for investing in another card game.

However, he wondered if the device could process information from anything else. He picked a card that depicted an armored black dog, guessing that his attempt would fail. Ironically, the Digivice detected the data of Fullbau without issue

The screen blinked before showing Shadow Paladin’s emblem, telling that his clan got installed properly. This result a was weird one, as those cards shouldn’t be compatible with a Digimon.

Alex thought that it would be good to research this phenomenon, therefore he left the building for gathering information at home.

The next place that was a source of disaster was a repair shop specialized in fixing motorcycles. One of the newer workers was busy inspecting a bike, when she heard some chomping noises nearby.

The woman had no time to clean her hands before checking the source of the annoying sound, so whatever caused it would end covered in car oil if she had to remove it.

The creature that ate wires had the excellent idea of using a very expensive motorcycle for lunch. The mechanic was angry, picking the bunny like being with her greasy hands.

The Digimon wasn’t happy, biting her hand. The woman yelled before throwing the creature, going to the bathroom as the bite could get infected if she was careless.

She cursed while she ran to clean her wound. She never expected to meet weird animals in Germany, even if she was used to Vietnam’s exotic fauna.

“I wanted to run away from my family, but not like this. Maybe I will have to find a new shop to work at if this one has killer bunnies,” she complained.

She guessed this counted as a workplace accident, but would her boss believe her that a weird looking bunny bit her? He would claim that she was seeing things.

The blue haired mechanic bandaged her hand before trying to repair the bitten wires. The damage done by the bunny was so great, she would have to order a new set.

“I swear that I would barbecue that bunny if it’s edible! That little shit ruined my day!” she yelled, knowing that the wires costed a fortune.

She chased the culprit as soon as she spotted the rabbit, grabbing her wrench for smacking it. The woman caught the Digimon, hitting it on the head.

The bunny cried, telling that it was sorry for damaging the wires. It swore to stop chewing the bikes.

“Don’t you know who I am? I thought that you wanted to train me,” Lunamon pouted.

“Wait a second, are you the Digimon from my virtual pet thingy?” she asked in disbelief.

The rabbit nodded, sniffing her as a way of recognizing her scent. “I know that you’re Lumiere, if I recall correctly.”

The Digimon bounced around, being happy that it met its Tamer despite ruining her work.

The rest of the day was quite uneventful, but during the night the Digimon induced chaos continued in Berlin. A bunch of metalheads started a bar fight after watching a concert, not noticing the dinosaur that was near one of the tables.

The fight happened after one of them trash talked a popular band, punching the guy that made that outrageous claim. While they were busy flinging chairs, tables and any bottle that was nearby, the lizard picked a beer can out of curiosity.

The creature managed to cut and open the can, drinking beer without knowing the side effects of alcohol. The orange dinosaur didn’t have high alcohol tolerance, so it bumped into an angry guy.

The ignorant man threw a bottle at the dinosaur, who defended itself by breathing fire. The object melt, pissing off the guy. He had the great idea of chucking a chair at it, which met the same fate as the bottle.

The drunk man even tried to fistfight with the dinosaur. This was the worst idea, since the Digimon had sharp claws and enough jaw strength for injuring him. The dinosaur bit his arm, scratching the guy’s body until he decided to run away.

Agumon looked around, leaving the bar as it looked like it didn’t find what he was searching for. There was no food, nor any sign that its Tamer was nearby. It picked some rotten apples out of a trash can.

“I miss the Digiworld’s fruits. This tastes so bad,” Agumon sighed, feeling hopeless.

Another Digimon perched on a tree, glaring at the lizard. The fox had no respect for the unrefined attitude of Agumon, so it dissed the other creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Digiworld is fully original, and I'm trying to add the biggest amount possible of important groups to the story. Some of the OCs like Lumiere belong to Mystayre, who let me use them for this story. I hope that you find the plot so far interesting.  
> The doodle of Lumiere and Lunamon was drawn by Mystayre.


	2. Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things go horribly wrong for Digimon and humans, while others have fun enjoying some sectors of Berlin.

The borough of Friedrichshain-Kreuzberg was a district that merged two zones that belonged to West and East Berlin during the Cold War. People could cross between them through the Oberbaum Bridge, which was one of the symbols of the German Reunification. Kreuzberg was known for the counterculture movements that started after the fall of the Berlin Wall, the turkish food and for being once the poorest area of West Berlin. This zone was chosen by immigrants for living as they didn’t feel out of place.

Renamon stuck out like an eyesore, being too refined in comparison to the people that lived the hippie and punk neighbourhood. It wasn’t surprising that she felt uncomfortable with the noise of this area, insulting anyone and anything that she didn’t like. Agumon got pissed off by her arrogance, spitting a fireball against the fox. She dodged the attack, counterattacking with a barrage of sharpened leaves. Agumon couldn’t escape, getting injured by Renamon’s move. He had no other choice that to keep breathing fire, but his flames barely scratched the fox.

“You’re aware that a Digimon like you has an attribute disadvantage against me, yet you keep repeating the same mistakes,” Renamon sighed, keeping her distance. Approaching Agumon was a bad idea, because the other Digimon could use his claws and fangs for harming her.

“I doubt that anyone would want to be your partner, you’re too stupid and you don’t understand that this fight won’t end well for you!” Renamon kicked Agumon’s face, throwing him against a wall.

The dinosaur grinned, noticing that no human was near the fox. He guessed that the relationship between them was strained, or his opponent was too prideful for calling her Tamer.

“Where’s your pal then? You boast that you were chosen by a human, yet they’re not here. Did your friend leave you?” the orange dinosaur asked, unaware that he asked something forbidden.

“Shut up! Madeleine is too busy with her work for bothering with mongrels like you!” Renamon was furious, to the point she decided to physically punish the little dinosaur.

This mistake was fatal for her. Agumon may be a vaccine type, but his physical strength surpassed Renamon’s. The dinosaur chewed the fox, scratching her constantly until she gave up. She confirmed that she was too arrogant, running away as soon as she could before Agumon could damage her to the point of absorbing her data.

“Who’s the mongrel now?” the orange reptile joked, before getting back to the trash can for eating some rotten meat.

The lively environment of Kreuzberg was interesting for the Digimon, who ate some kebab leftovers that he picked up from the ground.

He heard some metalheads singing and playing the guitar, running to their place as he hoped that his Tamer was there. For some reason he suspected he was in the right track when he spotted a guy that looked like a thug. The metalhead was showing off his new guitar, saying that he saved money during months for buying it.

The guy played a song and his friends sang along, so Agumon joined the chorus. They were so focused that they didn’t notice the inhuman noises made by the Digimon, who felt comfortable in that group.

While the orange dinosaur had fun, Renamon was at the bridge looking at the Spree river. She tried to figure out why Agumon’s remarks riled her up. Somehow the neighbourhood reminded her of how peaceful was the temple where she lived in the Digital World. A Taomon was in charge of training the Renamon and Kyubimon in the concepts of the Onmyodo. Things changed abruptly when the Crack Team sent Chaosdramon to their town for doing a weapon test. In fact, this was just a cover of their agenda of erasing all traces of religious teachings, claiming that they were detrimental for the progress of civilization.

Since that day, Amaterasu hated loud noises and chaotic places. She rarely mentioned her given name to any Digimon, fearing that they could be spies from the Metal Empire. She guessed that the Agumon bothered her as one of his evolutions was the dreaded Mugendramon.

She tried to not get triggered by loud noises, but the trauma haunted her. That was most possible cause of her anger outbursts, which were very rare for her species. She wished the worst for the Chaosdramon, trying different curses in case they actually worked against her enemy.

Amaterasu moved back to Charlottenburg, taking a while to reach it since she had to move through Berlin Mitte before. She moved swiftly, taking only a few seconds to look at the historical buildings.

Lumiere was at home, living in a small department located in the Kreuzberg borough. She hid Lunamon inside her Digivice, being relieved that she didn’t have to lie about the Digimon being a pet or some oversized plush.

She thought about calling Lunamon as Artemis, because the Digimon reminded her of that Moon Goddess. The rabbit liked the name, jumping around for showing that she was happy.

Lumiere guessed that Artemis didn’t like meat, therefore she bought for her a kebab and took away the meat. After all, Lumiere didn’t mind to eat a bit more after spending many hours at the repair shop.

Despite living in a loud area, she was so tired that she had no trouble falling asleep on her couch. Money was scarce for buying a proper bed, thus she decided to get a comfortable sofa instead.

For Amaterasu’s bad luck, Madeleine was a night owl. She appeared on her bedroom silently, but her Tamer spotted her anyway despite her poor eyesight. The blonde student adjusted her glasses, being displeased when she checked Renamon’s injuries.

“Why did you pick another fight? I told you to not face any Digimon when I’m not nearby...I can’t help you at all if you keep attacking everything that moves,” the Tamer disapproved of her Digimon’s aggressive attitude.

“I’m sorry, I wanted to gather information and I spotted a creature that brought some bad memories back. I will try to not repeat this mistake again,” Amaterasu apologized.

Madeleine picked her yellow Digivice, using a heal trigger on her partner so she could recover faster. The Tamer did this for showing that Amaterasu should always count with her help.

The Vanguard cards had offensive, defensive and support options, which gave an advantage against Digimon that weren’t vastly stronger. But if they had to fight against a Perfect level creature, only a perfect guard could save them.

Amaterasu thought that Madeleine was overprotective. However, if she even struggled against a Digimon of her same level, this implied that a stronger Digimon would kill her. This was one of the reasons why she had to team up with a Tamer. Otherwise she wouldn’t be able to avenge soon her friends that were attacked at the temple.

The next day after the Dracomon realization, the area near the Institute of Theoretical Physics was closed for further inspection. The incident that happened there was so strange that curious people tried to enter the University’s building, but the guards stopped any intruders.

The Botanical Garden was part of the University, therefore many visitors that went there wanted to check what was going on in that other institute. The guests were annoyed when they noticed that officials from some government agency could freely roam around the building. Those agents belonged to the IT-Sicherheitsagentur, who were busy removing all traces of the damaged supercomputer. They carried all the parts on a cart, storing them on a car that was parked near the institute.

Their boss wasn’t there, as he stayed at their main office supervising the transport of the computer. His plan was to analyze the parts for checking if it had traces of pseudoproteins.

They didn’t have access to the V-pet that caused the realization, therefore a key piece of the mystery was missing. If they could confirm this link, it was a matter of time before they suggested to ban all of those toys.

The materialization of Digimon was another unknown process, and there was no information available if you had no access to secret databases. The papers that documented the first programs used for creating the Digimon were under a paywall. However, since this was a government agency they only needed to use their current systems for getting the information at practically no cost.

Understanding how Digimon could exist in the Earth was critical for erasing all threats, otherwise they had no way to fine-tune their informatic tools. The Japanese agency gave them some clues, but they didn’t share their confidential information in case someone else could hack their systems and leak their protocols that included heavy surveillance of the network. If the public heard about this, their jobs would be closed quickly in fear of social backlash.

The agency hired many journalists for writing cover up stories, so nobody heard about the Digimon attacks. Letting them know the truth would cause fear and chaos.

Dr. Volkov was one of the researchers that got a nasty surprise that day. He went as usual to his work at the Institute of Theoretical Physics, thinking if he could recover any data from the hard disks of the destroyed supercomputer. However, he spotted some shady looking agents carrying that device. The middle aged researcher didn’t know how to react to this event. His latest results couldn’t be retrieved until those agents returned the computer, if they ever did that.

The Russian scientist felt like he was careless for letting his son into the supercomputer room, not knowing that his V-pet would communicate with the other device.

He tried to negotiate with the IT-Sicherheitsagentur workers, but they refused to return the scrap metal until they confirmed that it had no traces of anything weird. Indeed, he couldn’t even go to his office because the whole building was closed down and all researchers had to go back home.

He scolded his son already for getting inside the room without permission, but he couldn’t blame Aleksandr for causing this mess. Nobody could foretell that a Digimon would materialize inside a supercomputer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. This time we get a small idea of the zones of Berlin, which will be relevant for the rest of the story. Lumiere is Mystayre's OC. Also, this Renamon is definitely not a healthy example of her species, therefore she doesn't represent them well. The drawing was done by Mystayre.


	3. A Tamer's Bizarre Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some events unfold in unsuspected ways, specially when someone is involved with the Digimon.

Fyodor Volkov and his family ran away from Russia a few years after the end of the URSS. The political and economical chaos drove many inhabitants into poverty, having no electricity in some cities during years. Germany was a paradise for them, despite struggling with the language at first and the discrimination that they had to face thanks to the destruction of the industries and authoritarian regime established by the former URSS.

Surveillance was very usual in the URSS and other soviet countries, therefore people had no privacy and could get caught if they said anything against the regime. The scientist didn’t miss those years, so seeing those men in black reminded him of one of the worst times of his life. He thought that he and his family would be free in Germany, but now he realized that this freedom was an illusion.

He currently only lived with his son, being divorced since a few years because he and his wife had many disagreements about raising their children and how she treated Aleksandr. She blamed her son about all her issues, claiming that his existence ruined her career options. She spoiled her daughter, called Tatyana. The younger child used this for her advantage, bullying her brother since he failed to comply with the standards expected for Russian men. Aleksandr was called a possible drunk poet as a kid, being weak willed and harassed constantly by his classmates for his accent and lack of interest in sports and the hobbies that most kids of his age had.

Tatyana had less issues with her classmates, blending better into German society because her interests were less strange and her accent was less evident. However, some things that her mother taught to her may lead to a not so bright future. Russian women were expected to have less freedom, and to resort to some tactics that could be harmful in the long run.

The peaceful vibe of the botanical garden contrasted with the scientist’s inner turmoil. He had no other choice that to go back home and tell his son that some shady looking agents took away his source of work. It would take a while to replace the lost computer, therefore for now he had to ask his colleagues to lend their own devices until he got a new one.

Alex was in the meantime at their department, searching for information about the use of Vanguard cards for other purposes beyond playing that card game. He found nothing at all on the web about this, scratching his head. So far the only plausible explanation was that the Digivice could decode the information of any kind of card, even if it didn’t belong to the Digimon trading card game. For testing that, he asked his partner to stay nearby and see if anything weird happened to it.

The Dracomon called Dagda was busy biting some pizza leftovers that Alex left after lunch. His room wasn’t too big, as renting a department in Charlottenburg were more expensive than in other zones of Berlin. His father preferred that for not being too close to his mother and sister, even if the department barely fit for two people. For his father that didn’t matter much, as he spent most of the day at the university and Alex was at school until the afternoon.

Alex didn’t like much the food of his former school, so even cheap pizza was a better option than the unknown fishes that he had to eat for lunch. His school was a good one, except for the catering service that they used. At least his father told him that food at university wasn’t inedible, so that seemed to be an improvement now that he was done with high school.

The Abitur was quite stressful for him, so his father didn’t ask him to help much with anything that required to think much during his holidays. He had to relax and recover after spending up to five hours writing his final exams. Alex passed with a grade high enough for the career that he wanted, so he thought that he deserved a break until October.

The student grabbed a card from another card game, seeing no change this time on his Digivice.

“Oh well, looks like it really only can read Vanguard cards so far,” he stored the card with his deck, as for some reason he liked to carry this particular monster despite it being useless for that game. He had not much interest in playing Yu-Gi-Oh, besides for collecting some cards that caught his attention.

The card had the drawing of a weird looking dragon, which looked like the bastard son of a reptile and a flower. Those strange cards were the kind that he liked to keep for collection.

Suddenly Alex heard that his father was back home, wondering why this happened earlier than expected. He didn’t look well at all, which worried his son as this was unusual.

“Some government agents took away the supercomputer, and they won’t return it soon. I lost all my files from the last week at least,” Fyodor needed that information for his research, but it looked like he would have to repeat all the experiments.

“What reason did they give you? They can’t take away your data so easily!” Alex was frustrated, thinking that his visit caused more trouble to his father.

“They didn’t even let me keep the hard disks. Those agents claimed that they need all evidence for understanding why it exploded suddenly. They gave no more reasons, which seems shady to me,” his father sighed, feeling resigned to just redo all his work instead of waiting for a miracle to happen.

Alex only guessed that the agents left out the real reason for taking away the disks. The fact that a Digimon appeared could be seen as a threat to the safety of the city. However, finding out what they really planned to do with the data was risky. If they were as careful as other agencies, cracking down their defenses would take a good while. Besides, trying to steal any information from them would probably ruin his life and his father’s as well, since they would point out that those actions are illegal.

He wanted to help to retrieve the disks, but so far it seemed to be an impossible task. However, he also suspected that Dagda appearing was a sign of something big, or worse, something horrible could happen soon to the city. The dragon mentioned that it tried to not get involved in any conflict in the Digiworld, but that didn’t guarantee that other creatures could still hunt it for some absurd reason.

Dagda didn’t know much about the Gods of his world, therefore he couldn’t help Alex too much to understand the hierarchy of that place. The Dracomon cared about surviving and nothing else mattered. Thinking about legends was for the Digimon that spent the whole day at some shrine or church.

The other option was to search for other Tamers, in case any of them had any clue about what was going on in Berlin, or why the Digimon appeared so suddenly. Maybe one of those shrine monsters had to leave it’s home and was roaming nearby.

Indeed, Amaterasu cared way more about the deities than Dagda. But how high was the chance that Alex and his partner could find any of the other three Tamers in a city as big as Berlin? Those odds were low, unless some event brought them together.

Maybe the deities and the demons from another world would be there soon. However, this city wasn’t the only one in danger. A far away place was under the same threat.

Alex’s train of thought was interrupted by a random call. His father thought it was about his job, but someone that he didn’t want to talk with sounded very worried.

“Tanya is gone...I haven’t found her since she went to meet with her friends. None of them saw when she left the park…”

Aleksandr’s mother rarely bothered calling them, but this time she needed any help. The events kept getting weirder, specially as Tanya seemed to be gone without leaving any trace.

Were the agents involved in her kidnapping? Or something stranger was the reason for this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer to complete thanks to some issues. I hope that you like the mystery, so the story is not just about fighting random monsters weekly. Not sorry for the 5Ds' reference. Mystayre drew the drawing of this chapter.


	4. A world without light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renamon's holy nature starts causing her serious trouble this time.

Amaterasu napped while Madeleine was busy reading one of her books, looking a bit uneasy. The fox was cursed by the ability of getting premonitions, and this time her mind was in an unknown forest. It had a different vibe to the forests of the Digital World, of a more ethereal kind. Fairies and other magical creatures wandered around it, until the mood dropped suddenly.

Strange spiders crawled from the trees, attacking the fairies and controlling some of them. The Digimon tried to defend herself, but the magical creatures strength increased. Renamon used her basic attacks, trying to not kill the holy creatures. Sadly, the demonic beings kept bringing more and more corrupted spirits, surrounding her. The fox couldn’t digivolve by herself, therefore her best choice was to find an opening and run away. Something else roared, harming a few spiders in the process.

Luckily, her dream turned into a nightmare was cut short when her Tamer woke her up. Amaterasu had no clue why that happened. She explained her weird images to her Tamer, who took notes of the details.

“A forest that got invaded by spiders, and none of them were Digimon…” she couldn’t make sense for now of the dream, since she expected that Amaterasu would only get premonitions about the Digital World.

“I heard a faint voice calling me when I reached the forest, but I had no time to figure out it’s source. I only could sense that the being was in trouble,” the Renamon sighed.

Amaterasu tried to remember anything about the creatures. They definitely looked like cute monsters, while the spiders gave off a demonic vibe.

Madeleine asked her to describe the spiders with more detail. The student wanted to know if they looked like a regular animal or if they had a strange design.

The Renamon picked the pencil, doodling the creatures quickly. Her Tamer was baffled by the result, thinking that they reminded her of something out of an archaeology book.

Madeleine checked one of the books that her mother had for class, searching specifically in the South American cultures sections. She compared the geoglyphs with the doodle, until she noticed that it had a similar design to the spider Nazca Lines.

“As far as I know, those lines had either a ritual meaning or were used for irrigation. However, there’s no concrete proof of how they were made. One of the issues is how did the Nazca inhabitants draw images that could be seen from an airplane. Some people even claim that aliens did this, but personally I guess that they happened to have technology that allowed them to draw the lines,” she knew a lot about history thanks to her mother’s research, even if she was more interested in Asian cultures.

“If they’re actually sacred drawings, then it makes no sense that those spiders had an evil vibe. Do you know anything about the myths of this culture?” Amaterasu scratched one of her ears, being unable to understand what was going on.

“Sadly I don’t, I can try to find books, but it will take a while to be sure if there is any reference to the lines in their myths. Besides, if those books are in Spanish, I barely can read in that language,” Madeleine sighed.

“I see, and there’s a slight chance that this phenomenon isn’t written in those books. From what you’ve told me before, there are many texts that were lost, or others that only are partially preserved. And if this happens to be a supernatural thing, probably nobody would take it seriously,” Amaterasu guessed that humans didn’t currently believe in deities, or at least it was less usual compared to past cultures.

Madeleine and her partner so far couldn’t figure out why a Digimon dreamed about another world, and why the spiders resembled a Nazca geoglyph. Amaterasu went out to roam around Berlin, thinking if other Digimon had similar nightmares.

She went to the site where she hoped to find Agumon, but this time she spotted him with a guy that looked like a thug. She hid on a tree, waiting until she was sure that it was safe to approach them.

The fox overheard a talk between the Tamer and the Digimon, waiting in case the guy had any information about her nightmare. Sadly, they only talked about heavy metal, drinking and bar fights. Amaterasu scratched her head, guessing that the Agumon found a Tamer as dumb as himself.

She wanted to go back home, but the Tamer spotted her.

“Hey foxy, don’t ya know it’s rude to listen secretly to someone’s conversation? Good for ya that we didn’t tell anything personal, or Kouen would roast yer ass right now,” the thug yelled at Amaterasu.

“I didn’t mean to invade your privacy. I’m sorry if I did that accidentally,” Amaterasu had to be careful next time.

“Kouen, take note in case this foxy breaks her promise. You can roast her ass with your beer flare if the foxy hears shit about my family or friends. The great Fynn doesn’t like that bullshit at all,” the Tamer boasted.

“Why did you pick a Japanese name for your partner? Seems a bit odd to me,” Amaterasu questioned.

“That’s because Kagero is the best clan. Blademaster is a cool dragon so he deserved to have his title as a name,” Fynn said seriously.

Amaterasu cringed after hearing that reason. She was glad that Madeleine was more careful about picking a name for her.

“Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you know anything about the Nazca lines. I have some personal reasons for researching this, so I’m currently gathering information about them,” the Renamon doubted they had any idea, but it was better to ask them just in case.

Fynn and Kouen looked at each other, drawing a blank at her question.

“Sorry foxy, but I suck ass at history stuff. I only studied in a technical school,” Fynn sighed.

“Same here, I barely remember our own gods. I only care about food to be honest,” Kouen added.

Amaterasu thanked them for their time. However, a strange fog started covering the trees. Both Digimon sensed a Wild One, but this time the vibe of it wasn’t the usual one of a normal creature.

The Renamon felt a chill when the enemy started to materialize. Weird blue flames appeared around the area of the other Digimon, surrounding them.

‘I should call Madeleine, but I doubt she can cross those flames safely,’ Amaterasu worried that she couldn’t do much without her Tamer.

Kouen was shocked when he spotted a Cutemon standing within the fire. That was an usually harmless creature, but the one that was near them looked like a demon.

Amaterasu spotted a spider mark on the enemy’s arm.

“Kouen, Fynn, be careful! I have a very bad feeling about that Digimon!”

Kouen attacked the Cutemon without a second thought, being surprised when his Baby Flame barely scratched his opponent.

The creepiest surprise happened when Cutemon fired one of her healing attacks. Instead of firing healing light, her paws were covered by miasma. Kouen got hit by the corrupted attack, shocked by how painful it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, finally some stuff is starting to happen for real in the story. I hope that you all don't have nightmares after reading the chapter.


End file.
